I'm worried about you
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: Roman and Dean just had a great match and heading towards their locker rooms, when the lunatic fringe notices something's wrong with his brother... What's wrong with Roman? And what will Dean do if his friend suddenly collapses? Everybody is afraid of something. What is Roman's fear? One-shot. Ambreigns with a little bit more that friendship.
1. Chapter 1

„Great match.", Dean grinned, hinting his partner's shoulder gently. "The sweet taste of victory!" The lunatic fringe laughed, but Roman's quiet moan silenced him. The soft punch had thrown his friend out of balance and Dean watched him stumbling towards the wall.  
"You're okay, bro?"  
Roman groaned holding on to the wall, when he started swaying.  
"I'm fine…", he mumbled, running a hand over his sweaty face just before he fell over.  
"Woouuw!" Dean caught him in time, steading Roman on his feet. "What's wrong?!"  
The Samoan moaned, leaning his heavy head weakly onto the blonde's chest. "Come on, let's sit you down." With one arm around Roman's muscular waist and the other one fixing Roman's tattooed arm around his neck, Dean and his brother slowly made their way into the locker room. "Here we go…" The blonde's voice reached Roman's ears quietly, when he felt himself sat down on a bench. The black haired man moaned and closed his eyes, while he leant back against the cold wall.  
"Rome, hey…" Something soft touched his sweaty cheek and the Samoan opened his eyes slowly. The whole room was spinning in front of his eyes and he took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the dizziness.  
"What's going on?" A touch of panic lay in Dean's voice, softly stroking over his friend's cheek.  
"It's nothing…" Roman moaned fighting against the rising dizziness. "…just a bit exhausted…" A faint smile came upon his lips, but the lunatic new it was a fake one.  
"No it's not. Rome you're as white as a sheet and you're whole body is shaking.-"  
"I-I just need to drink something…" The Samoan softly pushed his friend away and stood up, immediately regretting it. Black spots darkened his vision and before he could get hold of something, he felt his knees buckle.  
"Careful Roman!" Dean, who hadn't let his friend out of sight for even a second quickly jumped up. "I've got you." The lunatic pulled him closer, feeling Roman's whole weight leaning against him. The black haired man moaned, trying to hold on to his friend with trembling hands.  
"It's okay Rome. Easy…easy…" Slowly the blonde sat him down on the bench again, kneeling down in front of him.  
"Look at me Rome…" Gently Dean cupped Roman's face in his hands, thumbing his pale sweaty skin softly. "You don't have to play the tough one here." The Samoan's look was unfocused as he tried to look into his friend's eyes. "…there's no need to." Dean's voice was calm and soft, when he continued. "Rome I can see that you're not feeling well…You can't even stand on your own." The blonde gently stroked through Roman's long hair. "Did you hit your head during the fight? Come on Ro…tell me…I'm worried about you." The black haired man could see the concern in Dean's eyes, even when his sight was blurred and he leant forward to touch his friend's forehead with his own. The feeling of Dean's soft skin calmed him and made him feel a bit better. Roman closed his eyes and sight in relief.  
"Rome? You're not gonna pass out on me, do you hear me!" The Samoan felt some strong hands grapping his shoulders.  
"J-Juice…" The black haired man murmured, "I-It's in my bag…can you get it for me."  
Dean nodded, quickly getting up to search for it in Roman's bag.  
"Got it-!"  
A loud thud made him turn around quickly. "Roman!" He ran over to his friend, who had collapsed to the floor. "Shit!" Dean cursed loudly seeing the bloody gash on the Samoan's forehead, when he turned him on his back.  
"Help! We need some help in here!" The lunatic fringe shouted towards the half opened door, quickly taking off his black tank top.  
"What happened?!" AJ Styles appeared in the door way, watching Dean pressing his shirt down on Roman's bloody forehead.  
"Styles! Go get the doctor! Roman just collapsed. He's bleeding!" Before Dean could add something, AJ was already gone.  
The Samoan groaned in pain, feeling the pressure on the wound. Slowly he started stirring again.  
"Rome? Can you hear me?" With a moan Roman put a hand to his forehead, meeting Dean's.  
"What-" He ripped his eyes open, looking into his friend's concerned face.  
"You hit the floor pretty hard Ro."  
The black haired man looked at the blood on his fingers, needing a moment to realize where he was.  
"Shit…" He hissed trying to get up.  
"Wohwohwoh, where do you think you're going?" It needed only a soft push from Dean to lay him back down on the floor. Roman moaned closing his eyes, when the dizziness once hit him again.  
"…the juice…" He mumbled weakly, trying to fight down the fuzzy feeling in his head.  
"It's right here." Dean's look fell on the bottle next to them.  
"Can you help me sit up…?" Roman moaned.  
"Are you sure…?" The blonde carefully lifted his shirt from Roman's head, checking if the bleeding already had stopped. The Samoan hissed when the stabbing pain hit him by surprise. "Looks pretty bad Rome." The lunatic gently stroked a strain of black hair from Roman's bloody forehead. "Where's the doctor?!"  
"How do you feel?" Concern lay in his voice, when he slowly help his friend sitting up a bit.  
"…dizzy…" Roman murmured, being honest, "I'm sorry… "his trembling hand reached out for the juice, "It's probably my blood sugar level …I… should have eaten more before the match…"  
"Let me help you." Dean took the bottle and opened it quickly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He gave Roman the juice, but seeing his friend's shaky hand, he decided to help him lifting it. The Samoan took a big sip. The sweet liquid floating down his throat made him realize, how thirsty he actually was. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dean interrupted him.  
"No no no, keep sipping Rome… Drink it all…"  
"Good boy…" The lunatic smiled, putting the empty bottle aside.  
"Dean…" The blonde's look was immediately back on the Samoan.  
"Do you want to lie down again?" Dean gently put a hand on Roman's shoulder ready to help his friend, slipping down to the floor. "You're so pale…" Soft fingers stroked over the Samoan's cheek and he closed his eyes.  
"I'm sorry…" The black haired man whispered, feeling his friend carefully laying him back down on his back.  
"What for…?"  
"For not telling you…I-I just thought it wouldn't get that bad." Roman sighed, feeling a headache coming up in his skull. "It's just… I don't like the feeling that something like blood sugar can strike me down like this…" He blushed.  
"Oh Ro, don't worry about it. For me you're still the strongest and toughest wrestler of them all. You shouldn't always exceed your limit like this. It's dangerous and I was really worried about you…"  
Dean had pull his upper body onto his lap, so Roman's head gently rested on the lunatic's chest.

"I-I found him!" AJ suddenly stormed into the locker room completely out of breath. "I also brought some EMTs. How is he doing…?" Roman's body tensed watching all the medics coming into the room.  
"I'm fine." The black haired man said, quickly trying to get up, but the lunatic didn't let him.  
"Rome, let them take a look on your head. You took a pretty hard fall there." Dean's look fell on the red spot next to the bench and he flinched. The blonde's soothing voice and his soft hand stroking over his black hair calmed the Samoan a bit down.

"Look unfocused…pupil reaction slow…probably a concussion…He's gonna need some stiches…" The doctor talked with the medics, while examining the tall wrestler. "Make sure there's an ambulance on the way…I'll bandage him up…"  
"I feel totally fine doc." Roman said as relaxed as he could. But Dean could feel his friend's body tense again and when their eyes met he could see something like … fear… in them.  
"Ro it's okay…" The blonde tried to soothe the Samoan, "They just want to be sure…" He felt Roman's hand grapping his and let it happen.  
"Dean…" The black haired man moaned, suddenly feeling nausea," No ambulance…please…"  
The doctor just had finished bandaging Roman's head, when the wrestler's breathing became faster.  
"Reings, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" The doctor quickly took some vital signs.  
"It's okay doc. Roman just doesn't like ambulances that much…", Dean explained. He had lay his friend down, so he could look him directly in the eyes.  
"Rome, hey…" His hand was still entangled with Roman's, while he gently stroked over Roman's face. "It's okay… breathe… I'm here." The Samoan opened his mouth to say something, but all he could do was gasping for air.  
"I never gonna leave you Ro…" Without thinking Dean bent over and broke through Roman's little panic attack by stealing his breath away with a gentle kiss on his lips.

 **Hey guys hope you liked it. It's my first one uploaded here. I'd love to read some rewies from you 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**First this wasplaned as a one-shot. But some of you started following this story, so I thought about adding a second chapered and this ended up as a two-shot. Hope you like it.**

* * *

„I'm coming with him." Dean said not leaving Roman's side, when the paramedics rolled the tall wrestler into the ambulance. One of the EMTs opened his mouth to say something, but seeing the look on the blonde's face, he closed it quickly again. No one could have stopped the lunatic fringe there, when he sat down next to the gurney and Roman was glade about that. His grip around the blonde's hand became tighter, when the car door was closed, leaving Roman no way out of this small cabin. Dean could see the fear in his eyes and kissed his hand gently.  
"I'm here Ro …" Feeling the warm touch of the lunatic's soft lips on his skin calmed the black haired man a bit, "Just look at me ..." Dean's hand lay gently on his cheek, thumbing it softly, when Roman turned his head to look at him. A happy smile lay on the blonde's face, when his baby blue eyes met Roman's grey ones.  
Dean's smile became brighter, seeing his little distraction seemed to work out. The Samoan hadn't even noticed that they were already driving, still looking into the lunatic's eyes.

xxx

"You're okay?" The lunatic fringe stroked over Roman's pale face in concern. The black haired man moan, closing his eyes.  
"Is it your blood sugar level again?" Dean automatically started searching for something to eat in his pockets.  
"No …" Roman shook his head slightly, causing the blonde to stop searching immediately.  
"… I'm feeling sick …" The tall wrestler groan, turning a little bit green.  
"Bag!", Dean almost shouted it at the paramedic, who had sat quietly on the other side of the gurney until now. For a moment the medic didn't know if he should give it to Dean or hold it in front of Roman's face. It seemed like something about the lunatic was scaring him. But the blonde didn't waste time, grapping the bag with a simple _thank you.  
_ Dean jumped up, holding it in front of Roman just in time. Roman leant forward and Dean held his long black hair back, when the Samoan started retching. He gasped for air, throwing up the juice he drunk before.  
"It's okay …" Dean whispered, hearing Roman whimpering quietly. The Samoan had grabbed the bag, giving Dean the opportunity to rub his back in circles with his now free hand.

xxx

"Okay, they're equal …" The medic murmured putting his lamp way from Roman's eyes. "Looks like you're having a small concussion there …", He said watching the Samoan closing his eyes with a moan. "They'll run some tests on you later in the hospital to make sure your head is alright. Are you feeling dizzy?"  
Roman shook his head. "…but still a little nauseous…" He felt Dean pushing his hand gently and relaxed a bit. "… so glad you're here …" Roman breathed almost unhearable, but the blonde heard him, thumbing his hand softly.

xxx

"Hey, you're back already?" Dean asked, while he entered Roman's hospital room, expecting to find it empty because they were still running some tests on him.  
"Yeah, but the question should be, why are _**you still here**_?" Roman tried to hide how happy he was about that, but it didn't work that well.  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Dean said and smirked, slowly coming closer. "I've got you something." The lunatic set down on the edge of the bed, pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket. "Thought you might be hungry …" Dean came even closer, making Roman nervous. "We don't want your blood sugar to drop so critically low again, do we?" The Samoan could feel the blonde's breath against his skin, wandering from his lips to his ear. "So be a good boy and eat up.", he whispered.  
"I-I'm not hungry …" Roman stuttered. Dean's hand wandering up his thigh made it impossible for him to think.  
"Nonono, open your mouth …" The blonde whispered and smiled, watching the black haired man obey. Slowly the lunatic put a piece of chocolate in Roman's mouth.  
"Y-You don't have to feed me … " The tall wrestler murmured and blushed, feeling the chocolate slowly melting on his tongue, "I-I can eat on my o-" Dean had put another piece between his own teeth and silenced Roman by gently pushing him onto the mattress. The Samoan gasped, when the lunatic leaned in for a kiss and the chocolate started melting in their mouths. Dean's tongue slipped in and Roman moaned, feeling how the blonde's tongue was circling around his, coving it with warm chocolate.  
Dean broke the kiss slowly, giving the black haired man time to catch his breath. With a smirk his tongue licked over his own lips, cleaning them from the melted chocolate.  
"Pretty good chocolate, don't you think?"  
"Hhmmn…", was everything that left Roman's lips. He felt dizzy, but this time it wasn't the concussion which made him feel lightheaded.  
Dean's lips touched Roman's again and the black haired wrestler quickly made space for the lunatic to lie down next to him.

xxx

"Isn't the time for visits already over since an hour?" Roman asked. They were lying next to each other in the bed, Dean tightly cuddled against the Samoan's chest.  
The tall wrestler tensed, thinking of the lunatic leaving him now. The truth was … it was not the ambulance alone he was afraid of, he also didn't like hospitals that much. Knowing he had to stay overnight … alone … in this empty room … was making his nightmare complete.  
"No there's not a chance I'm leaving you alone now." Dean had noticed Roman's heart beat was becoming faster and he looked up to him, gently stroking through his long black hair.  
"Hey …" The blonde whispered in a soothing voice, feeling the Samoan's quick breaths against his skin, "… I'm here. I'm not leaving you tonight." Dean's lips touched Roman's softly and he immediately relaxed, answering the kiss passionately.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.  
This was the first part of the surprise (or present) for those of you, who had to wait so desperatly long for me to update. (part 2 of the surprise will follow (or get uploaed) after this ;))  
Also a BIG thank you goes to all the follows, favs and reviews I recived from you so far... thank you so much... please continue *heart***


End file.
